


Meow

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko is a cat, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, having this crew in the same dorm would be hell for an RA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Kagami Taiga had a pet cat was quite possibly one of the worst kept secrets of the dorm. Almost everyone on his floor knew about it and many made attempts to help him hide it from the RA. Of course, little Kuroko wasn’t bad at hiding by himself if need be, but it looks like their luck had just run out.</p><p>"Having pets in the dorms is against the rules and grounds for eviction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble that came to be thanks to otppromps about Person A having a cat and almost getting caught but Person B saves them by convincing the RA it was just them meowing.

The fact that Kagami Taiga had a pet cat was quite possibly one of the worst kept secrets of the dorm. Almost everyone on his floor knew about it and many made attempts to help him hide it from the RA. Of course, little Kuroko wasn’t bad at hiding by himself if need be, but it looks like their luck had just run out. 

“Was that a meow?” 

Everyone in the lounge froze at the statement, especially Kagami, who looked like a deer in headlights. He hated to leave Kuroko locked up in his room all the time, so sometimes he’d smuggle him outside in his hoodie. Today, since it was a pretty easy day, he’d just brought the cat with him to the lounge, since the other guys liked playing with him too. But the RA had just walked in at quite possibly the worst time, hearing the quiet meow despite all attempts to prevent it. 

The RA sneezed, sniffing as he frowned and his eyes scanned the room (thankfully, Kuroko was still hidden under Kagami’s chair, where he’d run to get away from Kise’s grabby hands). “Is there a cat in here?” he asked suspiciously, eyeing each of the boys, all who looked incredibly guilty. Except for one Aomine Daiki—Kagami’s roommate—who was flipping through a magazine casually. Kagami looked towards Kise and Himuro for help, but they looked just as helpless as he did. 

“Having pets in the dorms is against the rules and grounds for eviction,” the RA warned seriously. Kagami gulped. Shit. He was going to get caught and have to move and maybe even have to get rid of Kuroko. 

The RA was stepping further into the room now, looking like he was about to scour the room until he found Kuroko, when suddenly there was another meow. Kagami tensed, but his brow furrowed in confusion when he realized it was not coming from under his chair, but instead on the other side of the room. All eyes turned towards Aomine Daiki, who glanced up over his magazine. The RA raised a brow in question, eyes serious, but Aomine met it with a bored stare. Then he opened his mouth and meowed again, mouth clearly opening and producing an almost identical sound to the one Kuroko had made, if not a bit deeper. 

“Why are you meowing?” the RA asked, glaring at him. 

“Do I ask you why you do everything you do?” Aomine asked, raising a brow in question. 

“No, but that’s abnormal,” the RA frowned. 

Aomine smirked, eyes mischievous. “No, what’s abnormal is your fear of cats. Seriously, you almost shit a brick.” He meowed again, mockingly. 

The RA sniffed again, haughty. “I’m not _afraid_ of cats; I’m allergic. But that’s beside the point; cats are not allowed in the dorms regardless.” 

“Senpai, we may call Aominecchi a panther on the court, but he’s not an actual cat,” Kise spoke up then, smiling just as impishly. 

“Yes, and cat-like humans are allowed in the dorm,” Himuro added. 

Kuroko peeked out from under Kagami’s chair and Kise’s eyes bugged. He gestured for Kagami to hide him. Aomine meowed again, earning a glare from the RA, who had no idea what was going on behind his back. 

“Stop that,” he ordered the taller male, earning a smirk. 

“I can do whatever I want,” Aomine challenged as Kagami swiped up Kuroko and hid the small cat within his hoodie carefully, shushing him quietly. 

“Well it’s weird,” he reasoned. 

“I think you’re the weird one,” Kagami spoke up, before smirking himself and meowing. The RA was glaring at both of them now. 

“Yeah, senpai,” Kise added a meow at the end of his sentence, tilting his head to the side and looking at the RA like he was the weird one. 

“It’s not like there’s a rule against meowing,” Himuro pointed out, meowing himself just for solidarity. 

“You should really get over your fear of cats,” Aomine spoke up, meowing his almost perfect meow again. 

“I said I’m not afraid of them; I’m allergic!” the RA growled angrily. “Now seriously, explain to me why you’re meowing or I’ll have you all fined.” 

“Can you even do that?” Kagami asked, brow furrowing. 

“No, he can’t,” Aomine answered. Looking the RA dead in the eye and opening his mouth, producing another meow. 

The RA was furious now, fist clenched. He eyed the four of them. “The next person who meows is going to be kept from playing in the next basketball game,” he threatened lowly. 

They were all quiet, glaring at him. It was unlikely he could actually do that, but problems with campus life could cause problems in their game life as well. Besides, who would want to risk that? They all wanted to play as much as possible. 

Kagami stiffened as he felt Kuroko shifting in his hoodie, crawling up his chest and trying to poke his head out of the top. He tried to keep the cat still without being obvious, shooting looks to the other three with ‘Help me!’ on his face. They had to get the RA out of there! 

“Meow.” 

They all turned in shock to see Murasakibara had awakened from his nap, sitting up on the couch and staring the RA dead in the face with the most bored look on his face. It hadn’t even been a convincing meow—literally, he’d just said the word—but another meowing freshman was too much for the RA. 

“Freshmen!” He shouted angrily, letting out a loud groan of annoyance as he stomped out of the room and down the hall. 

They were all quiet for a minute before they burst into laughter, Kagami unzipping his hoodie a bit to let Kuroko poke his head out. He scratched him behind his neck. 

“That was the stupidest thing ever, Aominecchi,” Kise laughed, pointing at the other. 

“Well how else were we supposed to hide the meowing?” He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t see any of you coming up with ideas.” 

“Why were we meowing?” Murasakibara drawled lazily, sounding half-asleep. 

“To hide Kurokocchi’s meows,” Kise explained, earning a nod from the relaxed giant. 

“Oh yeah. It’d be bad if Kuro-chan was found…” 

“Thank you for helping, Atsushi,” Himuro offered. The other just nodded before laying back down. 

“I want snacks,” he complained. He caught the candy bar Kagami threw his way, easily unwrapping the snack and taking a huge bit. “Thanks, Kaga-chin,” he offered. 

“Nah, thank you, man. Thank all of you,” Kagami smiled, relieved, at them. 

“Of course, Kagamicchi! We all love Kurokocchi, after all,” Kise pointed out, sparkles in the air around him as he flashed a million-watt smile. 

“I mostly just like messing with that guy,” Aomine shrugged, still chuckling lightly. 

“Don’t lie, Aominecchi; you love Kurokocchi too!” 

Aomine rolled his eyes, waving off the excited blonde distractedly while looking at his magazine. The cover had a player doing a backhanded dunk on it and Kagami perked up. 

“Hey, what are you looking at there? There a good article in this week’s issue?” he asked curiously. 

“Who knows?” Aomine shrugged, not looking up. 

“Dude, you’re looking at it right now.” Kagami growled, annoyed. 

“What? No I’m n—” Aomine cut himself off, flipping to the front of the magazine and making a grunt. “Oh, this is my class-rated issue. Nah, I taped pictures of Mai-chan in this one,” he explained, turning the magazine to reveal the pictures of the scantily clad idol that had indeed been taped to the inside. 

“Aominecchi should learn some class,” Kise spoke, nose scrunching in disgust. 

Aomine turned back to his magazine. 

“Can’t you do that in the room?” Kagami asked. 

“What, it’s not like I’m jerking off,” Aomine grumbled. 

“Don’t you have any shame, reading porn around other people?” Kagami near-yelled, scaring Kuroko who jumped down from his chair and moved smoothly over to the couch where Murasakibara was. He jumped onto the giant’s chest, curling up on his stomach and purring when the other ran his long fingers through his soft fur just a few times before leaving the cat alone to cap-nap with him. Kuroko didn’t care much for a lot of petting, so that was perfectly fine with him. 

“Whatever. I need to go start studying anyways,” Kagami sighed, dropping the age-old argument and standing and moving to collect Kuroko. The cat meowed, sounding annoyed at being moved just after he’d gotten comfortable, but he curled up in Kagami’s hoodie just the same as the other waved bye to the others. He’d barely sat down at his desk before the door opened and Aomine walked in behind him. 

“Don’t even think about jerking off in here. Go to the bathroom if that’s what you’re planning,” Kagami threw over his shoulder, pulling out his books and opening up to the right page. 

“Why would I use my hand when you’re here?” Aomine asked, and Kagami could hear the grin in it. 

“No, Aho. I’ve got a test this Friday and I’ve seriously got to study.” 

“That’s four days away!” Aomine complained. 

“Not right now,” Kagami stated with finality. 

“But I saved you and your cat,” Aomine tried to reason. 

“You like Kuroko too.” 

“That’s beside the point. He’s your cat so you would have gotten in trouble, not me.” 

Kagami sighed, spinning around in his chair and sending Aomine a flat look. “No.” 

“Well what about later tonight?” Aomine tried. 

“…maybe. Now shut up and let me study.” 

“Can I have a kiss for now, at least?” 

“Kiss the cat.” 

“Kagamiiiii,” Aomine whined. 

Kagami threw a smirk over his shoulder and meowed.


End file.
